The Sultan of Sinister, Babe Ruth visits Earth for the first time!
Part 1: *The day is March 17. The girls are in their lockers, changing books after Advanced German Class. Karai happened to wear green leprechaun clothing to celebrate St Patrick's Day, even though she has no Irish blood in her.* (but then again, lots of non-Irish people do celebrate it in fear of getting pinch for not wearing green :P) Karai Blanco prances and dances around the hall, putting rainbow and shamrock stickers, and throwing green and gold confetti all around the school. "I can see the pot of gold ahead of us! I can feel it girls! Today is our lucky day!" Every student laughs, one was laughing so hard, he dropped his heavy book bag on his feet which caused him to scream in pain. One girl, named Nori Abe shouts "Hey idiot, no one here cares about St. Patrick's Day here in Adler! Keep that shit in Ireland!" Karai angrily answers back "Póg mo thóin!" (Irish Gaelic for kiss my arse) The same girl quickly answers back "Whatever you say, Karai!" She responds by rolling her eyes and a snarky attitude "Well don't blame me for having a fun time, Nori. What, is it against the rules to have fun now?" She walks away. Nori starts to walk towards her, pushing away 2 guys and then throws an eraser towards the Latina's direction ."Well we aren't blaming you for having a fun time, we're blaming you for being a complete BAKA of yourself! I've seen people half your age that are more mature!" Karai then turns around clenches her fists. "You wanna fight? I'll kill you, Nori! Soy una chica española, y los españoles no se juega!" "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd surrounds the girls, rooting for a fight to happen. Principal Fischer runs out of his office and separates the two. *At the end of math class, she patiently waits for any announcement on the tickets to Chicago that was supposed to be announced at the sports festival.* Intercom: ATTENTION STUDENTS! WE WILL BE GIVING AWAY FLIGHT TICKETS TO CHICAGO, RIGHT NOW! THE FLIGHTS ARE SCHEDULED TO BE IN JUNE! Karai, then thinking about the near fight, when heard the intercom, she starts to get giddy. "Yippee! I knew it! This is our lucky day!" Intercom: I will announce the 6 winners now! Winner number one is....... She prays and looks up. "Come on....... it's gotta be me!" Intercom: Kokumotsu Gadona! *At Kokumotsu's 10:00 History Class* She jumps out of her seat and jumps for joy. "YIPPEEEEEEEEEEE!" Intercom: Come to Principal Fischer's office now to get your ticket! Have fun in June! Alright, Winner number 2 is Kokumotsu Runs downstairs to his office to claim her tickets. "HERE I COME CHI-TOWN! HERE I COME DADDY! HA HAAAAAAAAAA!" Intercom: Togarashi Bell! *At same history class* Togarashi celebrates as well and does a belly dance. Intercom: Get your tickets at Principal Fischer's office! Togarashi: I'm coming too! *she runs downstairs to his office as well* Intercom: Winner number 3 is..... the almighty beautiful, sweet, caring TAIMA MATSUI! *At Taima's 10:00 science class* She gets up and does a fist pump. "Yay! I'm going to Chi-Town! I hope they got some great hospitals! Oh right, University of Chicago Medical Center & Northwestern Memorial, woohoo!" She starts to run to to principals office. "Sayonara Nijo-sensei!" Intercom: Winner 4 is....... from the elementary school, Shakira Bellamy! *At Shakira's German History class* She gets up and starts to dance. "YES! I ALWAYS DREAMED OF GOING TO THE WINDY CITY! SEE YA NEXT DOOR, CAN'T STICK 'ROUND HERE!" She runs to the high school building, and into the office. Intercom: Winner 5 is....... NASUBI BELLAMY! She blows a kiss to the intercom. "Thanks!" Intercom: And finally Winner 6 is........ *Intro Theme.* Intercom: And finally winner 6 is......... Kareem Rashad al-Ghaddafi! Karai: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nori Abe walks through the hallway (as she was returning from the bathroom), notices her booing. She pulls her eyelid down, laughs like a hyena, and quickly runs back to her classroom. *At the principal's office.* Fischer shakes all 6 winners' hands. Fischer: Congrats you six! All 5 girls: Thank you so much! Kareem: Uh, thanks. Kareem walks out, then Karai sneaks out of the class and sees him throw it down. "Oh, I'm going to the bathroom!" She tells her math teacher and leaves. "Lo Tengo!" She sneaks up and takes Kareem's ticket. "Hahaha, I get my tix 1 way or another! Today reeeeeeeally is my lucky day!" Then all five girls leave the principal's office and sees her. Karai: Oh what's up girls? Togy: Oh you got the tickets too? Karai: I didn't win them but I still got them! Taima: You stole them? Karai: No! (she then whispers to her) I saw Kareem drop them because he didn't want to go, so I took them! hehehehe! Taima: Chicago's a beautiful town, why wouldn't anyone go there? It's better than Pittsburgh. Karai: Exactly. Shakira: I love everything about Chicago, can't wait til June! Woohoo! All the girls high five each other, and they hold hands. Togy: Cultivation on 3. 1, 2, 3! All: CULTIVATION! *At Shirosekai, where Babe Ruth oversees the slaves that are working on a defensive missile system for the Calamity Chamber.* The Bambino gets irked seeing the slaves working slow. He stomps his feet and screams at them from the top of his lungs. "WORK FASTER!,FASTER, FASTER! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISOBEY YOUR MASTERS!" Babe then points to the guillotines, and the indentured servants panic and work faster. Babe Ruth: If you try to resist, then you're going under the castle. It's a fate worse then death, trust me! He then looks up to the sky and thinks about the Precures. Babe Ruth: HEY PRECURES! YOU SHOULD QUIT WHEN IT STARTS TO FEEL LIKE THE MOUNTAINS YOU'RE CLIMBING ARE GETTING MORE UPHILL! BUT WHEN YOU'RE FACING ME, IT'S HIGHER THAN EVEREST! YOU'LL NEVER GET TO THE SUMMIT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kurajo, from the castle, leans his head out of the window and shouts "Hey Bambino, how is the defense system?" Babe Ruth puts both thumbs up. "Going fine Kurajo-san! Hey, slaves! FASTER! WORK FASTER! THE DAMN SGP WILL PROBABLY COME SOON, GOTTA GET IT READY AS SOON AS THEY COME!" Then he thinks to himself "Oh, but I'll make sure the School Girl Patrol never gets here! Why not hamper them before they even come close!" *At P-Mart, where the girls see Clifford Pennington, a long time friend of the Bell family ever since he attended the same pre-school with Kawasaki.* "Hey, Togarashi!" Cliff waves his hand. Togy runs toward him and shakes his hand. "Hey Pennington-sama!" Karai: You know him? "Oh, yes!" Togy replies. She starts to hug him. "This is Clifford Pennington-sama, he's one of my confidants." He works here as a clerk, just waiting for his promotion," Then she gets a little down. "But sadly the owners... are starting to get corrupt and we may have to cut our ties with them." Pennington adds "Yeah, it gets rough around here, I get more working hours, my pay just got slashed 10%. I have a family to feed! It isn't right. I won't lie, if it wasn't for Kawasaki-sama's fresh produce being exclusively available here, I would have walked out of this job!" He then greets the other 5. "So what would you like to buy today?" *The front door gets smashed by Babe Ruth.* Babe Ruth: "Hello, inferior species of earth! It's time for the Castle Land to take over. I am Babe Ruth, remember that name when I take over this world!" He starts swinging his mace ball around the store, injuring hundreds and killing 25 people. "Perfect! The Calamity Chamber will be fed in no time!" As he thought to himself. The girls start to run outside to an alleyway in a nearby house, while Cliff gets on his car and races to the Bell's house. Eden: This isn't good! He seems to be more powerful than the Castilian birds! Salann: Things sure aren't good! Precures, I think you got a challenge this time! Hemp: Salann's right, that knight looking thing is absolutely scares me! Milho: Heh, don't worry, the Precures always step up to the challenge! Koku: That's right! I know this has to do with the babbling birds! We made them choke on a stick many times, won't be different here! Aubrinjal: You get no argument from me Kokumotsu! Cream: Evil never wins when they face the legendary warriors of Niwachi! All 6 fairies: NOW LET'S TRANSFORM! All 6 girls: RIGHT! WE'RE TURNING PRECURE! "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" They take out their Windmill Flowers and spin them, firing seeds that head for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as they jump and spread their arms and legs. their bodies glows as the rain comes down, and their uniform blooms into view. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Then all 6 get together. Salt & Pepper hold hands and crouch. Cannabis does an air kiss and crosses her arms. Maize does a fist pump. Aubergine and Cocoa kneel down. All 6 shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" *They run back to the P-mart and confront the Bambino.* He mocks the girls. "Tsk Tsk. Hahahaha, oh look, its the School Girl Patrol. You'll be food when I'm through with you!" Pepper snarls. "I'll never let evil win!" Salt adds "Are you a Castilian in disguise?" "HA! Why do I need to be one in disguise when I am the leader?!" He responds, staring at the girls. Salt flinches. "WHAT!? You mean you're responsible for Zulu, Trinity and that jackwagon Heavy D causing all this cruelty around this world!?" "You got that right, foolish girl." "Why?" She responds in disbelief. "What do you have against us? The earth has never done a thing to hurt you. Why hurt us?" Cannabis says in a berating state.. "Have a heart, man. What you've done to innocent people is sadistic and it makes my heart cry." Maize, in a more angrier and vulgar state.. "Go back to Castle Land where you low life morons belong." And Cocoa & Aubergine points at the Babe. "I can't believe you would hurt us!" "SHUT UP!" Babe makes his 1st move, approaches, and swings his mace against the Precures, but they dodge. Pepper runs toward him and throw a flurry of punches, but the Bambino blocks everything and kicks her away. "Aaaaah!" Pepper crashes to an apple stand in the 2nd aisle. "Verdammt! He's strong." Salt sees Pepper, then turns to him again. "I'll never forgive you!" "Shut up, I'm the Sultan of Sinister, I'll do whatever I want!" He states in a coldhearted matter. The crystal warrior (Salt) approaches then tries to kick him, but the Babe grabs her, and throws her across the supermarket... all the way to the 27th aisle and her uniform soaked from all the busted yogurts and milk that was in that aisle. "¡Maldita sea! My uniform is soaked.... damn Castilians." Cannabis double takes at how quick both Pepper and Salt got wiped out. "I'll use my healing shower for you both!" Babe throws his mace at her, and she dodges, but it leaves her wide open for his Flambino attack which he shoots a fireball and torches her. Aubergine shoots her Aubergine Bomb but he has a shield that reflects it all back and hits her, Cocoa and Maize. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That was too easy. Precures, you're coming with me!" He fires six ropes which latch on to the Precures' legs, as he grabs them and sends them to an isolated prairie miles away. All 6 scream as Babe Ruth laughs maniacally. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: We see Togarashi is kneeling down praising to Allah, and Karai doing the Sign of the Cross motion "i.e. In the name of the father, son holy spirit amen". Then they pose and turn Precure with the other four Precures behind them. Cure Aubergine grabs the camera, looks at the screen, facing the viewers, saying "We'll be back!" Back to show Eyecatch: Karai checks her shades, poses to the viewers. Then Cure Maize scares her off by showing a spider, then Maize poses. Cure Aubergine pushes her away and poses. Then Cure Pepper throws popcorn at Aubergine, who runs away to dodge. Cure pepper starts to pose then all 6 Precures get together and smile at the viewer. They all say "Back to the show!" Part 3: *The Precures get carried to an isolated prarie. Then they wake up in an area surrounded by electrical steel walls.* Pepper opens her eyes, then starts to get up slowly. She panics when she realizes she's surrounded. "Where am I? Someone... help us! Ani tzricha ezra!" Salt also wakes up. "Where am I? This isn't cool Castilians!" Cocoa, laying on top of Aubergine, gets up. "Oh I'm so sorry, sister." She picks her up. "This place gives me the heebies." Aubergine painfully says. Coca replies with "No kidding." Maize and Cannabis rise up from the prarie grounds. The corn Cure starts to get concerned like the rest of her comrades. "Normally I don't get scared this easily but this time I'm really concerned!" "Unbelievable, these Castilians are heartless, cold-blooded monsters." The kush Cure says, and sighs. Milho: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, PRETTY CURES! They stop panicking, but Babe Ruth floats in to the stage, and chuckles. All 6 Pretty Cures grunt. Babe: Allow me to introduce myself if I hadn't made it clear already.. I am the Sultan of Sinister, the Colossus of Corruption, the Rajah of Repugnance, the Wali of Walloping Precures. I AM BABE RUTH! I work for master Kurajo. He's the king of Shirosekai, also known as the Castle Land! I work for him, so that I make sure all inferior humans on earth are slaves to him! Cannabis: I won't let that happen! Salt: I can't stand you guys. Can you just leave us alone? We did nothing to you before your goons came to earth and attacked us. How cruel of you, it makes my heart sad. I will never forgive you! Pepper: I may be afraid, but I and the Precures refuse to be defeated! All 6 fairies: GO, PRECURES! Cultivate the Victory Harvest! The Bambino fires flamethrowers at them, and they dodge. Pepper throws a flurry of kicks and punches, but he blocks them all, and grabs her hand and starts striking her with his mace. He then turns his attention to Cure Cocoa and gets close to put his hand at her belly and fires a laser beam, sending her crashing near the wall. "NO, COCOA!" Aubergine kicks away the Babe and comes to her rescue. "Ugh, thanks sis, you're the best. He's powerful, but let's not give up, Auby." Cocoa replies. Aubrinjal screams at them to fight back. Cocoa says "I agree, fight back, show the Castilians the power of the Niwachi Legendary Warriors!" "We can all agree to that!" Pepper, Salt, Cannabis, Maize, and the other 5 fairies say. "YEAH, CHECK IT!" All 6 Cures shout as they stretch their arms out and grab their weapons (Pepper, Salt, Cannabis, Maize has the Water Pike. Aubergine has the Plant Pike, and Cocoa has the Chocolate Gun). They all cross their weapons, and hold it in the air. Then the girls spin around and pose. Pepper: My Water Pike.. Salt: My Water Pike.. Cannabis: My Water Pike.. Maize: My Water Pike.. Aubergine: My Plant Pike.. Cocoa: My Choclolate Gun.. All 6: Will all liberate us from the darkness! Precure Cultivation! They charge at Babe Ruth. Auber swings her plant pike and attacks him with reckless abandon, while Cocoa does a 540 kick, knocking him to the voltage walls and electrocuting him. Cure Salt then uses her Salty Shower attack, shooting salty water at him, and making the walls further electrocuting him. Cure Pepper does her Pepper Shot, Cannabis does her Leaf Slash, and Maize fires Corn on the Cob. But just when they think he's defeated, he does a last resort attack, the Bamblazerino, which sends fireballs in every direction, sending the Pretty Cures flying and leaving them unconscious, and back to normal. They have been defeated. The victorious Babe Ruth gets up and jumps around in a victorious and overjoyed matter. "I.... I DID IT! THE PRETTY CURES HAVE BEEN CONQUERED! HA HA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I, BABE RUTH, HAVE MADE THE PRETTY CURES SUFFER! OUCH...." He falls on the pressure of his heavy armor. Then the skies turn dark and the clouds turn as bright as the moon as a hologram of a girl in a black, see-though nightgown, high heels that reaches to her thighs, with a cowboy hat that resembles a spring onion with green leaves hanging on the top. She then does a heart shape hand gesture. She says in a calm matter "Why us? Why attack us friendly people from the Earth? Please..... leave them alone. Humanity is all about love, solidarity, and you evil people want to kill us? I don't want that to happen." Babe Ruth sees her, freaks out. He then angrily barks: "Who are you? Are you for these Precure schmucks? Anyways, I'm outta here, I've done all the work I can do! Smell ya later!" And warps back to the Castle Land. The mysterious girl then teleports them to their houses. Part 4: *7:00 AM in Togarashi's room. She wakes up, in an understandably somber mood.* "Eden?" She replies, "Man, that battle was rough." "Yeah, I can't believe we lost," Togy puts her hands on her face and starts crying. "I have to get stronger in order to beat evil. I don't want to think what would happen if evil ultimately wins. I want to be the strongest Precure ever." "Well don't let the fear of losing get in the way of defending the world, and the universe. You have got to stay strong. I am the fairy of hope and solidarity, you always have my full support, but you have to do your part and promise to be the shield of life and defeat the Castilians." Togarashi starts to smile. "Don't worry." She then realizes that she got back in her room. "EH!? How did I end up back in my house? Last time, I was laying unconscious after getting hit by a fireball." Eden had a hunch. "Maybe someone from far, far away helped us." Togy replies, "What'cha talking about?" Eden reminisces, "Remember the day with that mysterious voice telling us about the evil? Maybe she could have helped us?" Togarashi then thinks about her cousin, Alumit. "No way....." She gasps. "If it's her, then my cousin is... a Precure as well." Eden adds, "I hope..... We need all the help we can get!" "Good point, Eden." She looks up as the episode ends. *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 11: PreCure Superfan! The girls meet Imani Moretti! Imani: AAAAAAAH! I LOVE THE PRECURES! I WANT TO MEET ONE ON MARCH 29TH MY BIRTHDAY! Mario: Alright Iman-chan, chill out. Imani: I want to meet a Precure that's my goal! I also want to be a Precure as well! What does it take to be a Precure? Mario: Ehhh... Non lo so. Imani: *SIGH* Guiseppe: Hey Mario, aren't you supposed to send Koku-chan out to din.. Mario: Oh you're right Guisepp-niisan, Devo andare adesso! All 6 Precures: Futari Wa Precure Cultivation! Imani: PreCure Superfan! All 6 Precures: The girls meet Imani Moretti! May we cultivate your hearts! Imani: Cultivate mine! Cultivate mine! Category:Episodes